


The Love Hormone

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Fluff, M/M, Nerdiness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-14 06:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11777361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I oxytocin you," Kuroo mumbled, a smile on his face. Daichi stood there, confused by what he just said."What? What's that mean?" Daichi asked. His curiosity lead him to leaning over Kuroo's desk, resting on his forearms. Kuroo didn't look up from whatever he was writing down. He seemed to be taking notes, but Daichi couldn't be sure."Oxitocin is a hormone that gets released when people kiss, hug, and fall in love," Kuroo explained. "People call it the love hormone. So I oxitocin you."**SLOW UPDATES**





	1. Figure Of Speech

Daichi could consider himself a bit of a nerd.

Being that he dedicated his whole life to studying music and even went to college for it, "nerd" would be a justifiable name for him. He was always the one kid who'd rather go to band practice than sit through another boring science lecture. Now, it wasn't that science wasn't important, but Daichi just wasn't interested in it. It wasn't fun.

Because of this, he decided to make a living by teaching others about music. He became a music teacher. Daichi recognized some of the teachers who were already working at the high school he'd been hired at, as he'd grown up around some of them. Others, he knew, used to go to school in Tokyo, but he never tried to speak with any of them when they were teenagers. Being sociable wasn't really his forte then, and it still wasn't now.

He'd been working at the high school for a few months. He enjoyed the students and how passionate they were, and he even got to be the band instructor. The pay, of course, wasn't the best in the world, but Daichi didn't care as long as he did what he loved.

The one thing Daichi didn't like were the other teachers. They weren't terrible, and a lot of them were nice, but he just couldn't get along with them as well as he wanted to. He tried talking about things relating to their subjects, but most of the time, he'd only mess something up and embarrass himself. He stopped trying to talk to them eventually, but he was still polite.

“Remember, don't forget to turn in your notes tomorrow. I'll need to know that you're understanding the material,” Daichi said as class ended one afternoon. The kids didn't seem to listen and were just keen on getting home. Daichi didn't really mind. He could empathize with them because he was like that when he was younger. But then again, his music class was always in the morning. Even band was earlier in the day.

Daichi sighed. “I hope they're prepared for the test tomorrow...it doesn't seem like it.” As he began to stand up and pack up his laptop, he heard a light knock come from the door. “Helloooo? Daichi? Anyone home?” he heard an oddly chipper voice call out. Of course. Kuroo, the science teacher.

Daichi walked over and answered the door to see Kuroo holding a box. “What's...that?” he asked.

“You lent me some glass bottles, remember?” Kuroo reminded him, holding out the box for Daichi to take. Ah, that's right. He did lend those to him a week ago.

“Oh. Thank you.” Daichi took the box and set it down nearby. He expected Kuroo to leave, but for some reason, he stayed put.

“As repayment for your generosity…” Kuroo started, a wide grin coming across his face. “I propose that I help you clean up your classroom.”

“O-Oh….uh…” Daichi stuttered. “That um...won't be necessary, Kuroo….but thank you anyways.”

Kuroo, being himself, still barged into the room. He scanned each corner of the room with his eyes, then turned back to Daichi. “Don't you ever sweep in here?”

Daichi looked down in realization. It never occurred to him that he might have to sweep. He just got used to the smell of dust. “Uh...no? Is it important?”

Kuroo sighed, rolling his eyes. “Did you know that inhaling large amounts of dirt and dust can be harmful to the lungs?” he asked. “Get me the broom.”

Daichi didn't bother disagreeing with him because he didn't know anything about that stuff. However, Kuroo always seemed to be right. It pissed him off sometimes, but obediently, he walked into the closet and got the broom for him.

“You know, I don't see you all week and then you come here to clean my room…” Daichi muttered, summoning a laugh out of Kuroo.

“Shut up and let me show you how it's done.”

“Yeah yeah. Whatever you say, smart guy.” Kuroo smiled at Daichi's obvious sarcasm, gripping the broom in his hands.

“It's easier if you sweep all the dust into a pile. Then, you can throw it all out at once, like this.” Kuroo demonstrated what he was talking about, making it all look easy. Soon, the floor was completely spotless and looked brand new.

“Wow….I didn't know you were good at cleaning,” Daichi commented.

Kuroo smiled. “Kids are messy in a science lab,” he responded. “I kinda have to be. It's nothing special.”

There were these moments that made Kuroo more than just tolerable to Daichi. Sure, he could be obnoxious at times, but he loved what he did. He was just like Daichi. Passionate. But he was also humble, which was something very admirable about him.

“Uh huh,” Daichi smiled, rolling his eyes just a bit. “You just cleaned my entire floor. Be proud of it. Now, can I go home?”

“What's the rush?” Kuroo asked, watching Daichi put his things in his bag.

“I like to go home and practice after work. It prevents me from getting rusty.”

“Rusty?” Kuroo questioned. “You're not metal. Humans can't get-”

“Not literally,” Daichi said quickly. “It's a figure of…..eh, forget it. I'm gonna get home. You should do the same.”

“Nah,” Kuroo said, shaking his head at him. “I like staying behind in the lab for a few hours. Sometimes I'll find new stuff to show the kids.” A smile was now forming on his face. “Have fun at home, though.”

Why did this guy have to one-up Daichi at everything? He always seemed so much smarter and better than him. Yet again, Daichi began to feel envious.

“Yeah…..thanks…” Daichi muttered. “Have fun doing...sciency stuff.”


	2. A Shared Phobia

The next day went by pretty quickly.

There was a long assembly in the morning, so most of Daichi's classes were empty during that time. Sitting alone for 4 hours straight, however, really took a toll on Daichi's mental state. He normally doesn't let himself be alone for too long. If he did, all he would do is overthink every little thing. The one bad thing about being a creative thinker, he thought.

But the big reason why he couldn't stand being alone wasn't that simple. It was like English and not math, Daichi always told himself. Math had a simple right or wrong, while English class was usually subjective. You caught yourself debating about things, and there could be more than one right answer on a test. And just like his crippling fear of being alone, there was always another explanation.

The other reason was another fear he had: The fear of no one caring about him or what he had to say and just leaving him. Daichi dreaded this since he was younger and since he had to leave the kids he grew up with behind. He felt like they were glad to be rid of them, even though it couldn't have been further from the truth. Two of them actually worked at the same school he did now, and the three of them were still very close.

But these fears weren't something that could just be "overcome." They were awful things that poked and poked and poked at Daichi every single day. The only one who really knew about his fears was Suga, at that time. And Daichi didn't feel like he could tell anyone else. They'd think he was even weirder than they already do.

Lost in thought, Daichi was rudely awoken by a knock on his door. "Hey, Daichi! You in there?" Daichi sighed. Yet again, Professor Kuroo was at his door. Reluctantly, he let the smiling man in.

"Hey, dude!" Kuroo grinned, playfully slapping Daichi on the back.

 _Dude._ Were they friends?

Daichi smiled sheepishly at the thought. "Hey...bro.." he replied. Wow, friends with Kuroo. Sure, he was a little annoying, but he had this cool vibe that Daichi didn't possess and he carried it around everywhere. Daichi was envious of that. "What're you doing here? Aren't you gonna eat lunch in your room?"

Kuroo shook a bag in front of Daichi's face and smiled. "Oh come on, man. I couldn't just leave you to sulk around, eating a sandwich by yourself. I'm not that mean."

"Uh huh, sure," Daichi sassed back, rolling his eyes a bit. But he couldn't say no to him, as always. "Fine, fine. I'll pull up a couple chairs."

As he said, Daichi pulled up two chairs next to his desk and they both sat down. Kuroo was hesitant, but he eventually placed his bag on the desk and started to open it. "You don't even clean your desk?"

"Neatness scares me. I'll just want to mess it up," Daichi replied, digging into the lunch he brought from home. He was grateful for the fact that he didn't have to deal with what the students were eating. He knew how gross that stuff was, even when he was a kid.

"You're a weirdo," Kuroo finally replied with a smile. All he got was a small nod and a smile back from Daichi.

Daichi hated small talk, so they mostly ate in silence. He would occasionally look up at Kuroo but would quickly look back down. Odd, Daichi thought. He always looks like he's thinking.

"You busy after work today?" Kuroo asked, taking Daichi by surprise. It seemed so out of the blue, but it could've been what he was thinking about all that time.

"Uh...actually, I'm free," Daichi told him, finishing up what was left of his sandwich. "Why?"

"Oh, it's just...uh.." Kuroo started. "I get really bored at home. My old college buddy, Kenma...he comes over sometimes to play video games, but I'm usually all alone."

Daichi began to feel a great empathy towards Kuroo. He was lonely, too? Daichi never would've thought that about him. He seemed like the type to always have people surrounding him, even at home.

"So..what do ya say, man?" Kuroo asked. "Even if we're just grading stuff together, I just wanna do something. I hate being by myself all the time."

Those words made his offer impossible to resist. Daichi smiled and nodded. "Sure. That sounds fun, Kuroo."

Kuroo looked pleased. He smiled brightly, giving Daichi a high five. "Awesome. Just wait for me outside, and we can walk there together," he said. "And I promise not to bore you out of your mind."


End file.
